My Only Love
by JayJayde
Summary: What if Rose never died because of a dreampremonition that she and Martin had? Let's find out, shall we? ON PERMANENT HIATUS FOR NOW


Hello! This is my first fanfic, and I just want to see how it goes. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm thinking of actually making a series for Redwall. Okay, I let you read now!

_Martin opened his eyes and saw Rose hit the wall. Oh, Rose, why did **you** have to die? Why wasn't it me? The scene replayed in Martin's mind over and over. ROSE!_

Martin shot up in his bed, sweating, tears running down his face. Just a dream, but it seemed so real. Martin was at Noonvale, Rose was safe. Whatever the dream was leading to, Martin knew it wasn't good. But… he had to make sure she was okay. Slipping on a light blue tunic, Martin made his way to Rose's room. He knocked softly, and was surprised when Rose flung the door open and dragged him inside."Martin! I was just about to go and talk to you. I had the most horrible nightmare. You had just killed Badrang and-"

"You died saving my life." Martin finished for her. Rose gasped. "How did you know?"

"I had the same nightmare. Rose, that was one of the worst nightmares I've ever had. It seemed so real. I was almost positive you were dead, which is why I wanted to talk to you." Rose blushed and smiled a little crookedly at Martin. "What did you want to say to me, Martin the Warrior?" It was Martin's turn to blush.

"Well, I, uh, I wanted to say that-"The door flung open for the second time in as many minutes, and in walked Urran Voh. He looked angry, but was struggling to hide it. Then he noticed that the two mice were holding paws. He put on a strained smile.

"Martin, I'm a little surprised to see you in my daughter's room two hours before dawn. What are you doing in here?" Martin stood up, still holding Rose's paw.

"Rose was telling me about a nightmare that we both had at the exact same moment. We're worried about what it might mean, but I think we should speak of this in the morning. Good-night, Rose, Urran." Nodding politely to both, Martin walked out, thinking, _I cannot believe I almost told Rose that I love her. I need more time._

Rose watched Martin until he turned into his room and thought, _I was so close to telling him how I feel, but tonight just isn't it. I need more time. _Urran watched his daughter watch Marin, then he cleared his throat.

"Rose, what was the nightmare about and why did Martin _have_ to be in your room?" Rose snapped back into reality, her hazel eyes clearing.

"Father, like Martin said, we should talk about it in the morning. As to your question on why Martin was here, we both had the nightmare, so it could mean something."

Urran Voh stared at his daughter and said, "Very well, Rose, but I want to here about this nightmare first thing at breakfast." He turned to leave, then Rose grabbed his arm and whispered, "Father, may I tell you something?"

"Of course, Rose, you know you can tell me anything."

Rose took a deep breath and said, "I think I might be in love with Martin. With your blessing, when the war against Badrang is over, I would like to marry him." Urran opened his mouth, closed it, and then tried again.

"Rose, you know that he might not feel the same about you, don't you? And who's to say, Martin might not even survive to marry you. Rose, even if he does survive and wants to marry you, I would still be worried. Martin is a warrior. Remember that. As for my blessing, I want to wait on giving it to you and Martin. Please, Rose, you must understand, I want you to be happy. If Martin lives and loves you, I will gladly give both of you my blessing." With those words, Urran Voh left to go back to sleep, though Rose's words troubled him. _I think I might be in love with Martin._ He sincerely hoped that Rose's heart would not be broken, but at the same time, he did not trust the warrior. _Ah, well, _he thought, _perhaps things might turn out well for Martin and Rose. _

Okay, now I know it's not gonna be a one-shot. Oh, well, I need something destructive to do. cough I mean, uh, productive, yeah, that's it. Anyway, you are welcome to R&R. Bysies! Oh, and one more thing, I know it went a little fast, but I did write it just because. Eventually I'll make chapters a lot longer because I'll have it planned out. Thanks!


End file.
